saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aizawa Tatsuya
Aizawa Tatsuya, known as Nori, is one of the 10,000 people trapped in Sword Art Online. He is a former member of the guild The Swordbearers, and currently a member of Ursa Minor. He is a supporting character in the fan fiction Misfortune Made Her Sword. Appearance Nori is a scrawny young man of average height. He has dark brown eyes and messy black hair with one lock falling in his face, due to forgetting to get it cut before he entered the game. Despite his favoured role as a forward and a shield-user, Nori prefers light leather armour to heavier metal. He is almost always seen in slacks and a leather and mesh jerkin. And he is always seen sporting a light brown poncho. Personality Nori is someone who is bad at dealing with people, and would rather avoid social situations if given the choice. This stems from his tendency to be introverted and his often crude use of language. He dislikes being the center of attention and panics when he finds himself there. He is easily excitable, and can go from grumbling quietly to shouting in a matter of seconds. He can come off as unreasonably proud of his experience as a gamer, and has a tendency to get defensive when others speak to diminish what he sees as an accomplishment, however minor. Background TBA Chronology Arc 2: Saudade TBA Relationships Ursa Minor Brenner Legends Lost The Swordbearers Kenzan Handsome Dan Marin Marin was Nori's usual partner during his time with the Swordbearers. Although initially opposed to it, stating that he'd rather fight with Brenner, Nori gradually grew accustomed to, and even mildly protective of the girl. He feels guilty whenever he fails to properly block an attack that results in her getting hurt. Even after switching guilds, he keeps in close contact with her. Crick Pretty Tiffany Abilities Sword Art Online * HP: * Level: 31 Main Equipment * «Bitter Axe» (One-Handed Axe - rare drop) * «Facelifter» (One-Handed Axe - Player-made by Fritz) Music Theme Trivia * Nori is basically just my idea of one way (without crossing into abridged territory) that canon Kirito could have been better. Quotes * "I am the one who should have stayed home today. I just want to live a normal joyless life!" * "I'm not saying we all have anxiety. I'm just saying if you don't, I hate you." * "It's a useless accomplishment, but it's mine so fuck off." * "It doesn't matter where it is; I don't have it!" * "That's why I'm super Nori. And I'm about to be super dead." * "You are insane. I am insane for paying any attention to you." * "Do you hear me, you piece of idiot?!" * "You're going against the mental coin flip!" * "I look at you, and all I can see is the reason REDACTED isn't here anymore." * "There's no excuse for you." Category:Character Category:SAO Player Category:Guild Member Category:Clearer Category:Male Category:Members of Ursa Minor Category:Members of The Swordbearers